


To be dead - isn't easy

by Tigi



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:16:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26303296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigi/pseuds/Tigi
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

To be dead isn't easy, especially if you leave friends behind.  
Friends who you can see waiting for you...hoping you you still will come back.  
But when they finally move on from your death it doesn't feel good too. Of course you are glad they are moving on, but you feel......forgotten.  
Left behind.  
Then comes what hurts the most.  
They replace you with another man.  
To see them happy again makes you smile and cry at the same time.  
It hurts to see them move on.  
That are all his thoughts, watching them, seeing them move on.

I want to live too, he thinks.  
I want to help them, save them, protect them.  
But he knows he can't he can't even protect them from himself.  
Now that he is dead he can see both future and past.  
After all for him time stands still.

Seeing in the past first almost as much as seeing into the future.  
In the past he sees one of his best friends being a father and husband and then becoming a monster, after his family dies.  
He sees Skulldugery becoming Lord Ville.

It brakes his heart all over again.

Now that he can see the past, he knows that they moved on, the moment he was captured.  
Slowly he understands Erskines bitterness.  
When he died, he hoped they would come for him.  
But while his screams echoed from from the walls back to him, they sat together talking and joking.  
They moved on, while he still breathed.  
It hursts.  
While he was tortured, but still said nothing, they walked trough the world carrying on their missions.

I want back, is all he can think of.  
But he can't, he can only watch.

In the past, he sees himself screaming in pain, begging for it to stop.  
But the torture carries on.  
His friend don't hesitate the do their work.  
His torturers get Nye, a specialist.  
Again he begs, he isn't proud that he begged, but if it only gave him a second without pain. Hell he would beg again, over and over.  
But he gains nothingh from begging.  
Still he says nothingh.  
His friends talk sitting around a camp fire.

These images make him sick, so he turns his gaze to the future.  
It isn't any better.

He sees Larrikin die.  
A part of him rebels watching Larrikin giving his live for Dexter.  
He wants to go and help his friends. He wants to save Larrikins live and prevent him from dying. Dam it, Karrikin deserves Happiness a long live and a death a long time from now. But he can't change anything.

That is the worst of all, he decides.  
Knowing when and how your friends are going to die, but being unable to save them.  
If he could save them he would.  
If Larrikin could be saved by him dying again, he would die.  
If he would have to get tortured for enternity and it would prevent Larrikin from dying.  
Then he would agree to getting tortured.  
But he is powerless.

The moment the present catches up with the future, his hearts brakes.

He sees Larrikin watching Serpine rsising his red hand.  
He sees the moment Larrikin realises what is happening.  
And he sees Larrikin deciding what is to do.  
He sees Larrikin die.

,,Nice here. Do they have my favourite food here to?"greets Larrikin him with a smile that both if them know is fake.

,,I missed you."replies he.

,,I missed you too Hopeless."

........

His eyes are golden, fascinating more than one woman or man lost themself in these wonderful eyes.  
They seems warm and soft, full of passion and honesty.

These golden eyes seems like melted gold.

,,I hate him."whispers Larrikin while they watch Erskine moving trough the present, smiling. The dead man is talking to his friends.  
Joking laughing, as if he isn't already planning his to kill them.

,,Then you are lucky, because I still love him."replies Hopeless, his blue eyes full of sorrow and hurt.

While Larrikn looks at his friends blue eyes they remind him of a deep sea, completely still and like a mirror without any moving.  
But deep down under surface in the deep of the sea it is cold.

,,He was your best friend, wasn't he?"asks Larrikin softly, sitting down on a chair.  
Here in the kingdom of death, chairs or things come in generally when a dead person wants then too.  
Down here they are all full power and still powerless were it counts......

,,He was, even trough I know now that it was a lie. I was nothingh to him."says Hopeless bitterly.

For a moment Larrikin wants to joke, to try to cheer Hopeles up. Larrikin wants to disagree. But to disagree he had to believe that Hopeless is wrong.  
But Hopeless is right.

,,I want to change the future m, I want to save them."says Larrikin calmy, for once without a joke.

,,I want too."replies Hopekess smiling softly. His cold blue eyes glaring at Larrikin with hope.

,,Then let's go to work. We aren't dead man anymore, we are soon to living man."

,,I don't know if you can change from dead into living that easily."

,,You think and I ......well I don't know, let us say I guess."

,,I am pretty sure thinking is better than guessing Lar."

,,Don't be so pessimistic Hopey."

,,You are not calling me that."snaps Hopeless glarimg daggers at Larrikin.

His blue eyes seem now more like the ocean during a storm.  
Wild and dangerous.

,,Oh come on Hopey down here you can't even treat hen me with killing me......"

,,Maybe not, but there are other things I could do."treathens Hopeless.

,,Now I get it Hopey. You want a hug, come here big guy."

,,That wasn't what I implied. Larrikin!"

But Larrikin ignores him, like he often deos and hugs Hopeless tightly.

,,I hate you."mutters Hopelss, but he hugs Larrikin back nonetheless.

............

Talking to his friends again feels good thinks Erskine. Even trough he knows that some of them have to die to make place for a new world.

Looking around he glances at Valkyrie.  
Seeing her, Erskine realises that she is now just a girl but in a few centuries she will be a beautiful woman.  
A woman he may hold into his arms one day.  
But Erskine doesn't count on that, after all she us Skulldugerys patner.

Sipping his wine Erskine thinks of the two who are missing.  
Especially the one who was his closest friend, even trough he would never understand.

,,I miss you Hopeless."mutters Erskine watching the crowd.  
Looking at them he wishes that Hopeless and Larrikin were part of the crowd.

For a moment he even thinks that he sees them....but it is only wistful thinking.  
And even if they were here, Hopekess would probably stay away from the Requime ball and Larrikin would joke around all the time.  
Still.  
He misses them.

........

,,If you could live again, what would you do?"asks Larrikin.

,,I don't really know. I think I would search for our friends and I would try to change the world a littel.....make it better."answers Hopeless.

Larrikin nods and grins at Hopeless. ,,Of couse you would do that. Always Nobel and nice."

,,What would you?"asks Hopeless back.

,,I would find Anton and you know......do the thingh."replies Larrikin grinning amused and looking at Hopeless.

,,Is that all you want to do, if you ever could live? Sleep with your boyfriend?"explodes Hopeless. After all, Hopeless thinks, dying ought to show you how valuable life is.

,,Are you really homophobic, Hopey? I really thought you were better than .....this."ends Larrikin turning away.

,,Lar."

,,Don't talk to me. If you have a problem with gays....then I don't want to see you. Go, leave me alone."snaps Larrikin.

,,You know that I am not homophobic and even if I were. For the sake of our friendship I would try to change"

,,Ypu would change your view on the world for me.?"asks Larrikn hopefully.

,,Always."replies Hopeless.

............

Anton misses him.  
Misses the way he always joked and made him smile.  
Misses the sparks in his eyes when he talks, without stopping.  
Misses the hugs.  
He misses Larrikin.

Why did you had to die?, thinks Anton.  
But he never gives Dexter the fault. The adventurer feels guilty enough already.  
Shudder sees it when he looks at Dexter, the way he moves and smiles when they meet.  
Both of them now what happen and who died.  
With time it lessened, but the awkwardness never faded totally away.

,,I miss you Lar."announces Shudder, even trough he knows thatLarrikin will never hear him.  
Larrikin is dead.  
The man who smiled at him, hugged him and was so.....warm.  
The man with thses deep brown eyes, always so warm and understanding. This man is gone, his flesh and even his bones rotten away.

Shudder doesn't believe in a god or goddess, or gods in general. He doesn't believe in afterlife. In his opinion the pieces that made Larrikin Larrikn fall apart when Larrikn died.

,,I wish you were here."says Shudder still.  
The love of his so agonizing long life may be dead, but it still feels good to speak it out loud.

........

,,I miss you too."mutters Larrikin as he watches Shudder.

,,What if Shudder ever found someone else?"asked Hopeless softly.

,,I would be glad. Don't get me wrong.....I will always love him, but still.....he deserves to be happy."

,,He deserves to live."agreed Hopeoess smiling softly. ,,You are right, I guess you have a plan?"asked Larrikin half smiling.

,,Of course I have Lar."answered Hopeless his brown eyes lightened again with his passion.

,,So what is it?"asked Larrikn raising an eyebrow, inglis own green eyes sparked an old familiar amusement.

,,Have you ever heard of a ghost?"asked Hopeless smirking. For once his blue eyes seem to sparkle. Like the surface of a sea under the sun, pretty like diamond. But definitely more deadly. Larrikn threws his head back and loughs.

...........

,,You never talk about your dead friends."stated Valkyrie as a matter of fact.

,,They are dead Valkyrie."replied Skulldugery tilting his head only slightly. ,,I know, but don't you ever want to....talk about them?"asked Valkyrie.

,,So, you asking me, to reopen the wounds that I got when they died and all this to satisfie your curiosity?"asked Skulldugery.

,,Don't always make it about yourself Mr Pleasant. If you really want this innocent girl in this dangerous world than tell her."interrupted Kenspeckel them coming back with a bandage for Valkyrie and some leaves to numb the pain.

,,Do you really want me to traumatize my patner with such terrible events?"asked Skulldugery looking at the doctor, who was currently treating Valkyrie. Again one of their lead had turned out not only useless but dangerous and given her some broken bones in her arm.

,,If you think that will traumatize her, then what do you think will happen, when she is in their place? When it isn't one of your dead friends that suffered a terrible death but your partner as you say. Doesn't she deserves the truth?"questioned Kensoeckel.

,,Maybe it would be better to let the dead be dead."interrupted Valkyrie, trying to calm the two down.

,,If the dead would be nice enough to stay dead then our dear Mr, Pleasant wouldn't be here."muttered Kenspeckel grumpy.

,,He has a point Valkyrie."admitted Skulldugery and sighed.

,,Of course I have! You two should always listen to me."exclaimed Kenspeckel as if it was a fact that he was always right.

,,Just no, that won't happen. So back to my dead friends. Hopeless and Larrikin. You have to know that they both were loyal, honest and good man."began Skulldugery.

,,But they weren't particularly smart if they followed you into battle."muttered Kensoeckel finishing with Valkyries arm.

,,Oh, no Hopeless was quit smart, I will even admit the smartest of as all and at the same time....the most vulnerable of us. He was the first to die too."added Skulldugery and stopped then.

,,I never heard what happend to him and I never met him. But what I heard of him made him look like....a hero. A war hero, that is it, a killer."stated Kenspeckel as a matter of fact.

,,For me he was a hero."agreed Skulldugery.

,,What happend to him?"asked Valkyrie softly.

,,They cought him. I still don't know what happened then, but it is said......that he sreamed for months."when Skulldugery said it, his time implied that he was the guilty one. As if he personally tortured his friend.

,,I always thought such things were exaggerated."interrupted the doctor.

,,I hope so. But still Hopeless was a kind and a good man, he should still live, he deserves too."

,,How many peoples you killed deserved to live?"questioned Kenspeckel.

,,Probably most of them."answered Skulldugery.

,,What was Hopeless magic?"asked Valkyrie then.

,,You want to know that too?"asked Skulldugery and she could swear that he smiled.

,,I do."replied Valkyrie, now again curios. Skulldugery leaned forward until his jaw was next to her ear. Then he whispered

,,Hopeless was caused with a magic he couldn't escape, he saw the darkness inside every human."

,,The darkness? What does that even mean?"asked Valkyrie, not quit getting it. After all there were may kind of darkness and somhow she guessed that he wasn't talking about ordinary shadows.

,,When he saw a human he always saw what they crimes they did, who they killed and who they had tortured. He saw too what bad happend to them. He saw their worst fears and he saw the fear they inspired. Every human being Hopeless sees carries darkness, both darkness the person did and darkness person received."muttered Skulldugery.

,,Isn't that a useful skill?"asked Valkyrie.

,,Maybe, but above all it is a burden Hopeless had to carry. He saw the pain off everyone and he kind of....felt it too, the pain."added Skulldugery before he leaned back again and left Valkyrie still confused.

,,Somehow I feel like you just told each other major secrets."muttered Kenspeckel.

,,Not major, just personal."

...........

,,What do you see when you look at me?"asked Larrikin of all sudden.

,,Lar you know, we have to work on our plan, this......"began Hopeless.

,,Oh shut up Hopey. I mean it, you said you see my pain and the pain I gave other people, so what do you see?"asked Larrikn.

,,You don't want to know, trust me."muttered Hopeless without looking up. His blue eyes once again seemed like mirrors without revailing what Hopeless really thought.

.........

,,Seriously why is it soo bad to see others dark secrets?"asked Valkyrie when they drove the Bently.

,,It is so bad because it meant that Hopeless was hurt trough the presence of people. If Serpine stood next to him for an example he would have to live trough all the things that Serpine did to people."

,,You mean he felt it too?"

,,He was told me, that the pain is so intense that his own personality fades. That he loses himself and their is only the pain of the other one."

,,He must have been lonley."muttered Valkyrie.

,,Believe me, he was."and it sounded sad above all.

..........

,,It is time."decided Hopeless. ,,I wish you luck my friend."muttered Larrikin.

,,Thank you Lar, see you soon."and then Hopeless began to vanish.

As Larrkin watched his friend literally fade away he began to feel seasick and lonely. For a moment he wanted to scream to Hopeless, make his friend stay with him. Because here in the afterlife it always seemed cold and lonely.

Larrikin hated to be alone, left behind. Since the day one after one his siblings died in front of his eyes, Larrikin unable to save them he had wanted to find a family again. But he stayed quit.


	2. Chapter 2

For Erskine his house had begun to feel to big.  
When he first bought it, he just wanted to spent some of the money he had, which was really much.  
He had thought back then, that it would feel homely.  
But it always reminded him of his loneliness.

Maybe that was why Dexter traveled so much, to escape the emptiness of a house or an apartment that seemed to miss someone.  
Even now after so many years Erskine longed to hear Hopeless singing and Larrikin laughing.

That was what he remebered of them most clearly, Hopeless singing and Larrkin joking and laughing.  
For Larrikin laughing was something he did daily, as well as joking and smiling.  
Hopeless had been like Anton, silent and somehow...cold too.  
The first years Erskine never would have thought that Hopeless even could sing.  
The deep, cold voice of Hopeles seemed much to lifeless to express emotions and passion.  
Much contrary to Skulldugerys velvet voice.  
But damn it the few times Hopeless sung where the best times someone ever sang.

As soon as Erskine fell into his bed (it was much to big for him too) he closed his eyes.  
He knew it would take him some time, as always to sleep.  
As every night he thought of the children of the spider and of his decision.  
He thought Hopeless too, of the man who at some point told them of his magic.  
And Erskine thought of how it seemed as if Hopeless always carried a burden around, saw the way his friend seemed to break under it.  
Buried alive under the pain of others.

,,You were the better man."muttered Erskine.  
Because Hopeless didn't broke.  
Even trough for him the torture must have been so much harder .  
Erskine broke.  
In the end Hopeless had proved to be stronger, but he still died.

As soon as he finally slept, huddled under his sheets Erskine opened his eyes again.  
Not his real eyes, it was more like waking up in a dream.

,,Erskine."greeted him a deep and raw voice, cold and hard.

Without turning around Erskine knew who was sitting behind him.

,,You are dead."muttered Erskine when he looked at the man sitting on the grass.  
Blue cold eyes looked back, but Erskine knew the there was more to this man then he seemed.  
For once it seemed to Erskine that he saw him again like he really looked.

Over time his memory of his friends vanished, faded away until he only could guess what his friend really looked alike.  
But there he was, with his red hair and long dark eyelashes.

And these cold blue eyes, once again not showing any emotion of there own.

,,I am."agreed Hopeless watching his old friend sadly.

,,Why are you here?"asked Erkine and added ,,afterall this time, why now? Couldn't you have come....earlier?"

,,I didn't wanted to intervene in the live of the living. I thought if I let you you would make the right decision."muttered Hopeless.

,,The children of the spider live in horrible conditions."argued Erskine his golden eyes suddenly lightened with a fire of passion.

,,Then change theses conditions."replied Hopeless his blue eyes for once soft and sad.

But only for the blink of an eye before his eyes grew hard again.

,,You don't get it, none of you do, we with magic deserve better, we endanger our lives and save the world. We ought to be the leaders of the world."

,,Do you really want to rule the mortals?"

,,Yes, this is the only way, it should be. After all we risk our lives and still we have to hide. As if we were monsters."

,,You would be a tyrann. Thousands would become slaves and only few people would live in decadence. It would be a step back to the middle age."

,,Oh Hopeless you are much to late to change me. You should have come sooner."declared Erskine, his golden eyes burning with that fire of passion, wild and dangerous.

,,Are you really ready to sacrifice your friends for your view of world?"asked Hopeless and sounded heart broken.  
His dark blue eyes seemed like ice that moment. Ice that Erskine shattered into thousand pieces.

,,I am sorry my old friend, but I fear I am."replied Erskine, his golden eyes for once overshadowed with grief.

,,Then it is decided."muttered Hopeless and began to fade away. Erskine didn't tried to stop his old friend, after all everything he would have said, would have been a lie.

,,Farewell my old friend."muttered Erskine.

........

,,So that was it? I have to say, it wasn't that impressive."pointed Larrikin out.

,,That is why I always have a backup plan."repliee Hopeless sighing.

,,So what are you going to do know?"asked Larrikin absently.

,,Not I, what are you going to do, that is the question."corrected Hopeless him smirking only so slightly.

,,So you are going to leave all the work to me?"

,,Of course not, I will haunt someone else."

.............

The days seemed to become longer and that wasn't meant in a positive way. Somtimes that seemed to dragg on endlessly never ending, full of duties. When Anton finally made it to his bed chamber he went to sleep immediately. Only then he could find the peace he missed almost all days. But right now, he was sitting in his chair still trying to finish the damn paperwork.

,,Honey."interrupted him a voice he knew just too well.

,,You are dead."stated Shudder as a matter of fact, considering that he was hallucinating.

,,I am so glad to see you again too, love."replied Larrkin smiling softly.

,,Lar?"asked Shudder almost so quit that Karrikin couldn't hear it.

,,It is keeping, indeed Love. I wavered you needed me."muttered Larrikin smiling softly.

,,I always needed you, I always long for you. Without you all days seem gray. So tell me, why didn't you come back immediate after you died? Why wait?"asked Shudder pained.

,,Oh love, I wanted you to move on, I wanted you to forget me and find yourself another love."replied Larrkin still smiling, but there were tears in his eyes.

,,Really? But why come back now?"Larrkin could hear the disbelief on his former lovers voice.

,,You are in danger."announced Larrikn dramatically.

........

Tanith was the woman of his dreams, he had known it since the moment he first saw her. She wasn't only beautiful, but strong too and a fighter. Her blue eyes seemed like sparkling diamonds and the way she fighted with that sword of her......

,,You won't have her."announced a deep voice.

,,What?"questioned Sanguin and turned violently around.

,,You and her, that just won't work out, believe me."insisted the man with the cold, cold blue eyes.

,,What do you know?"snapped Sanguin not believing a single word the guy said.

,,Oh I know quit a lot. I know that Tanith will be possed by remant after all others remant are cought again. And then you will become a couple."

,,So, you are calling yourself a liar? After all you first said that her and me... "began Sanguin.

,,And I am right. Even trough you will be together some time, it will never work. You will always know that she is with you just because she has a remant bond to her soul. And she will always look longingly at Ghastly."ended the man with the cold, cold blue eyes.

,,The scarface won't be a problem if I kill him."muttered Sanguin.

,,You will never do this, because you know that she loves him and you love her."pointed the man out.

,,I will never love anyone. After all I am a damn psychopath!"snapped Sanguin.

,,No. She will change everything. Maybe she will even make you forget your miserable childhood."guessed the man.

,,My childhood has nothingh to do with this."snapped Sanguin.

,,Oh, but it has. Have you never wondered, what would have been? ......if your father didn't beat you? ......if you were raised with love? ......if you were good instead of evil?"

,,You don't know anything."snapped Sanguin.

,,Tell yourself what you want. The next time we see us, you will think differently, I can promise you that." Then the man with the cold, cold eyes vanished, faded away, literally.

..........

,,How did it went?"asked Larrikin.

,,Good."muttered Hopeless and sighed, now that his plan was in motion, he feared what would become if it. Would they succeed? Or would they make the future even worse?

,,Have you ever wanted to be alive?"asked Larrikn out of the blue.

,,No, not for me at least. I would only become alive, if I ever could, if I could save one of us."replied Hopeless.

,,Why? Every second down here I want back to Anton."teavealed Larrikin. ,,You have Anton. I don't have a big love waiting for me. Up there waits pain for me. Down here I can supress the memory of the torture easily, but up there it would haunt me. Down here I found my peace. Up there it would be living hell."

,,Death sucks."declared Larrkin.

,,Indeed it does."agreed Hopeless.

.........

It came like the man said. Lying next in bed to Tanith Sanguin couldn't get the man out of his head. These cold blue eyes haunted him all the time it seemed. As if these eyes looked down into his soul.

_You and her won't work._

Shut up, thinks Sanguin angirly. This is my life and Tanith and I are perfect for each other......

,,Do you believe me now?"asks the man and suddenly there are three people in the bed.

Sanguin, Tanith and this man.

,,What the hell are you?"snaps Sanguin confused and defensive.

,,You really didn't figured it out? I am a ghost."replied the reda haired man, with the cold eyes.

,,A ghost? I didn't killed you, so tell me what you want and then leave me the hell alone."snapped Sanguin almost shouting.

,,I fear I can't leave you alone for quit a while...... But if you help me, I can help you."

,,How what could a ghost possibly do for me?"asked Sanguin snorting in disbelief.

,,I can save your life."declared the red haired ghost, smirking.

 _,,You?_ Saving my life?"asked Sanguin hloding back a laugh.

,,You don't believe me......see or rather feel for yourself........"

.........

He was on his knees and he felt pain. There was blood.....everywhere. then he realised it was his blood, giving everything a red colouring. 

Neither did he knew why or how....but he was dying, blood soaking his clothes. Trying to breath was harder then it should be.

,,Now do you believe me? This is your future Sanguin and it isn't far way."muttered the ghist kneeling now in front of him.

_I don't want to die._

,,Exacty, dear Sanguin, so do you agree to help me?"asked the ghost.

,,I do. Save my life and I will help you."promised Sanguin.

.......

Suddenly they were back again in the bed.

Out of reflex Sanguin raised one of his hands to his throath, but there was no blood.

,,Wgo are you?"asked Sanguin after he calmed down a littel.

,,I am Hopeless."replies the ghost with the cold eyes.

,, _You_ are a dead man? Why would _one_ of you help one like _me?"_ questioned Sanguin suspiciously.

,,If I look at you, I don't only see the killer. Above all I see the pained littel boy, bruised and afraid."replied the dead man.

,,I am not a boy anymore."snapped Sanguin.

,,Maybe not. But getting beaten as a child, an emotionally cold father....all this brought you on your way to become a psychopath."pointed Hopeless out.

,,Don't you have somewhere to be?"muttered Sanguin annoyed and raised an eyebrow.

,,I take that as a hint you want me gone."replied Hopeless and seemed almost....amused.

,,Do that."snapped Sanguin.

..........

,,So that is the whole plan? A killer and that is it?"asked Larrikin disbelieving.

,,It will do the job."pointed Hopeless out.

,,I don't like killer, the are always trying to kill someone."

,,That is what killer do."

,,I know, but that doesn't makes me like it."replied Larrkin.

.........

Sanguin never felt really wanted around Tanith, .....useful maybe but not wanted. As soon as she found a better way of transport she would leave him.

He knew.

But he didn't cared, he loved her and somehow that seemed to make everything else fade away.

,,Are you listening to the plan?"asked Tanith sucpicously with narrowed eyes.

,,Of curse I do, honey, go on."replied Sanguin, shrugging it off.

,,So, what did I say?"asked Tanith raising an eyebrow at him.

,,Somethingh about stealing the god killers."answered Sanguin, hoping that was still what Tanith talked about.

,,OK, I will believe you. So back to what I last talked about."

,,Sure."agreed Sanguin nodding eager.

,,Do you agree with all the people and monster I selected to be part of our team?"asked Tanith with a smile.

,,Sure I do. No objections from me."

................


	3. Chapter 3

As the leader if the Irish Sanctuary you wre buried under endless paperwork noticed Erskine.  
But that time, buried under paperwork, was gone again.  
For once he was dead man again, probably fir the last time.  
After all who would be left if the littel group, after he was finished with them?

Sighing he looked up at the ceiling, once again he wanted someone into tell him what was right and wrong.  
Maybe there was a better way......a way without killing anyone he loved.

,,You can still stopp it."

Turning around looked Erskine at the ghost who was once his best friend.

,,It is to late."announced Erskie his golden eyes shining bright.

,,It is never to late."argued Hopeless, but his blue eyes seemed to know the truth, the man himself not acknowledged.  
Again his blue eyes were so cold.  
The shade of the deep waters in the artic.  
Deadly cold.

...........

,,It is time."announced Larrkin.

,,Who are you? A friend of that red haired ghost?"guess Sanguin grumbling.

,,I am."confirmed Larrkin. ,,So start listening you fool."

,,I am certainly not a fool. And I have better things to do."snapped Sanguin.

,,Tell yourself what you want."interrupted Larrikin him and then added ,,You have to go soon, so listen you idiot."

..........

The had given him the control over the cleaver, thinking they would take control out of the hands from the children of the spider.  
They were wrong.  
But they too assumed that it was Erskine and Ghastly against Madame Mist, who stood isolated.  
In truth Ghastly was the one standing alone, surrended by his enemies.

,,Finally you all have come."announced Madame Mist smiling at the three dead man.

,,What is she doing here?"asked Anton looking at him in suprise.  
You they will mourn less, thought Erskine, at this moment.  
Always the distant and cold one, never really understood from any from us.  
But I will still mourn you old friend, thought Erskine.

,,She is here waiting for me." _but not for you,_ thought Erskine, because you are soon to be dead.

,,But why? Was this planned?"asked Ghastly, he was too confused. If anyone else other than a dead man would have leaden them her they would have immediately thought of a trap.

But he was Erskine. A friend and trustworthy leader if the sanctuary.

,,It was planned, a long, long time ago."answered Erskine sadly.

Then the Cleaver cam in, all in ther uniforms, helmets and with a scythe on their backs.

Only then the realisation hit them.

,,You betrayed us."concluded Ghastly and staked him then.

That was a littel of a suprise, as Ghadtly was gor him more friend then boxer. But Erskine had planned for this possibility too.

Underneath his robe he had a long and sharp knife, made for thus purpose. 

The earth cracked open.

,,I hope I am not interrupting something important. But with all these angry faces around here, I guess I came just at the right time."draweled a voice with a thick southern accent.

,,Go back to Texas Sanguin and you will life."offered Madame Mist him.

,,No, I don think so."replied Sanguin.

Sanguin had popped out if the earth between Ghastly and Erskine. Fir a moment Erkine had hesitated to kill the Texan, Ghastly too had frozen not wanting to harm the killer, who stood between like a human shield.

But no hesitations anymore for me, thought Erskine and lepeaded forward. The knife in his hand hit Sanguin sinking deep into the killers flesh.

The killer cursed him, before he took Ghastly and tunnels away. Only a second later popped he out again and took Anton.

,,That shouldn't have happened."muttred Erskine.

...........

The stab wound bleed everywhere, soaking trough his brown suit. For a terrible moment Sanguin felt remebered of the glimpse of the future Hopekess had given him.

But he could still breath. Slowly he calmed down, while he tunnels trough the earth.

On both sides of him, stood one of the dead man. Shudder and Ghansty, not people he liked particularly, but he had saved them nonetheless.

........

It all happens within a minute. Erskune, the betrayal, Sanguin, there escape.

Suddenly the tunneling slowed down, but not to bring them up to the surface.

Then the tunneling stopped.

,,Why did you stopped?"asked Shudder in the dark, his voice came from the right sight. Sanguin stood between them.

,,I need a littel brake, don't worry soon you will be at the surface again."muttered Sanguin.

,,You aren't bleeding out l, are you?"asked Ghastly. Because that would be **bad.**

,,Concered for my health, Bespoke?"asked Sanguin back, Ghastly could almost hear the stupid grin. If he wouldn't depend on Sanguin bringing the back to the surface, he would punch the killer.

,,No, we just don't want get stuck with a corpse down here."corrected Shudder the killer.

,,I can reassure you, I think I am not bleeding out."replied Sanguin, but his voice......sounded pained.

,,You think or you know?"demanded Anton to know.

,,I think, I am not a doctor, his should I know?"grumbled Sanguin back.

,,Can you bring us to the surface, before you bleed out?"asked Anton impatient.

,,I will try."

In the end it only took Sanguin another half minute, until he was ready. Then the killer brought them up to the surface.

....... 

As soon as they reached the surface, Samguin collapsed. The only reason, why the Texan didn't just dropped on the floor, wre Ghadtly and Shudder holding him up.

,,You seem not to be good in thinking."pointed Shudder out looking at the from blood soaked trough suit.

,,Okay, maybe I am bleeding out."admitted.

For a second they froze. Sanguin was still a killer and they weren't the ones who stepped him......they could just go on, leave him here. Letting him die .....

,,We have to stopp the bleeding."declared Shudder lying the killer softly down.

,,I always hated that suit."muttered Ghastly tacking the killers jacket and ripping it into pieces.

,,What are you doing?"asked the killer weakly.

,,Saving your life."answered Ghastly. Actually a littel suprised by his answer himself. After all Sanguin wasn't only a killer and his enemy.... The killer too insulted him as soon as he had the possibility. Called him names (scarface, ugly). But here was Ghastly saving his life.

..............

,,We are back."announced Ghahstly.

,,I am glad, we thought you were going to die, when we saw the video."replied Skulldugery tilting his head.

,,Video?"asked Ghastly suprised stepping in the room. After him Shudder came Shudder almost completly carrying the weight of the killer now.

,,Yes, we saw what Erskine did."answered Gracious, next too him Donegan.

,,What happened to my boyfriend?"intervened Tanith pointing at the bleeding and almost unconscious Sanguin. Ghastly knew she wasn't talking about the wound itself, no she was talking about their attempt to stopp the killer from bleeding out. After all Sanguin was.....Sanguin. Annoying, hateful, mean and stupid. But he saved their life.

,,He saved our life."answered Shudder curtly, not willingly to talk more about it. Then he dragged the killer in the room, laying him down in a corner. For a long time no one said anything, because no one knows what to say. They all had problems coming to terms with the fact that Erskine was a traitor. Their friend, dead man, somone they trusted their lifes with.

,,Are you going to stay around like this for ever, don't you I don't know.....have a world to save?"asked Sanguin then weakly. After all he had no problem interrupting the silence, as he himself neither was a friend or had any expectations from Erskine.

,,For once this idiot is right."agreed Skulldugery and coughed.

,,We have to get back into Roarheaven."

,,And I know how."muttered Sanguin and all heads snapped back to the weak killer, looking like he was dying.

,,You are half dead, you couldn't help us if you wanted."pointed Tanith out. Which seemed heartless even for a renant, because she showed no concern about her boyfriend. Not a single sign that she cared for Sanguin, just pure facts. For a moment Ghastly could see hurt in the killers face and he even felt sympathy, but then the moment was gone.

,,I am half dead, but China isn't."announced Sanguin, which brought him more glares. Everyone was trying to figure out what the hell, the bleeding man was talking about.

,,You know how to contact China."figured Skulldugery it out, after a littel while. ,,Better I know where to meet her."

............

,,Why are we wasting our time, carrying that heartless killer around?"complained Saracen, after the Texan annoyed him again. In Saracens defense the killer didn't seemed to know how to stop TALKING. He just went on and on, not concered if no one listened, or if everyone told him to shout up.

,,Because he knows where we will met China."replied Skulldugery. The Skeleton was at the other side, as far way from Sanguin and his endless talking away, as possibly. Shudder wished he could walk away from Sanguin like this too. But currently he was the one carrying Sanguin around.

,,Can't somone else carry him?"demanded Shudder after a while, but everyone looked away and tried to appear busy.

,,Am I really that annoying?"asked Sanguin smiling and winking at Shudder. The killer didn't seemed to really take an offense at Shudders complain. Which made Shudder only more annoyed and left him irritated.

,,Can't you just stop talking?"asked Shudder, hopefully.

,,Well I could, I guess. But you have to see, if I talk it distracts me from the stab wound in my stomach."pointed Sanguin out, looking like he was getting ready for another speech.

,,Are you saying this is my fault?"asked Shudder in disbelief, trying to figure out how the killer hot to that absurd conclusion.

,,No, I was just saying that I was stabbed, I deserve to talk a littel, before I die of bloodloss."pointed Sanguin out and this time he didn't seemed to joke. No, the killer looked plain serious.

,,You really think you are going to die?"asked Shudder, surprised, that thought hadn't even occurred to him. In his mind he had thought that they would take Sanguin to a doctor, getting him healed. Not once had he even considered to let the killer die.

,,Come on, I can't even walk and most of the work right now are you doing. I am still bleeding......"for once the words left Sanguin and he stopped talking. The killers eyes or rather his eyeholes (it was hard to tell eith the sunglasses) seemed to look far away.

,,You won't die, we will get you a doctor."argued Shudder, no way he was going Sanguin die. Not after Sanguin saved his life.

,,He is right, Anton."interrupted Dexter gently, looking at him with pity and added,,we have to stop Darquesse and Sanguin looks already half dead."

,,I can still hear you."snapped Sanguin narrowing his eyes.

,,He saved my life and Ghastly, I can't let him die."argued Shudder and thought out loud ,,can't Tanith take him to a doctor while we...?"

,,No, I have to help you."answered Thanith, not even bothering to turn around.

,,He's your fiance."exclaimed Shudder, shocked even trough he knew that she was possed by a remant, but still......he was her fiance!

,,Well not for long anymore it seems."shrugged Tanith it off. In total disbelief starred Shudder at her, not able to comprehend what he just heared. The way Tanith said it made it seem as if Sanguin was....replacabel. As if Sanguin wasn't a human being. Maybe Sanguin was a mean, stupid, insulting, annoying, arrogant, psychotic human being. But he was still a human beeing.

,,I will bring him to a doctor."announced Shudder, feeling like it was the only right thingh to do. Letting Sanguin die....it would make them as bad as him. Worse if you considered that Sanguin saved them.

,,You can't, we need you."argued Saracen looking as if Shudder was the crazy one.

,,I'll come after you as fast as I can"promised Shudder. Knowing that the odds were against him, but he had to try.......

,,Go with them."muttered Sanguin weakly. Only then realised Shudder that the killer had gone quit, probably because he lost so much blood.

,,Oh, no don't play the hero, you are going to live until I found a doctor."snapped Shudder, feeling as if Sanguins death was a personal insult to him. Maybe he couldn't save Larrkin, maybe not the world. But damn it Sanguin would live, he had to.

,,If you search for a doctor, you'll find Synedoche in a house not far from here. The third on the left side."added China walking out of the shadow she had hidden in. Beautiful as ever she looked, with eyes as blue.....damn it that is not the time for that, thought Shudder. Stopping himself he nodded thankful at China, not asking about what her payment would he. Because information from China always had a price.

,,Bring us in the city."demanded Skulldugery, clearly not patient enough to waste more time with Sanguin and him dying.

,,Of course my dear, if the gentleman and ladys would please follow me?"asked China with a charming smile.

.....

The third house on the left side was a grey house, one of the small ones. Without knocking Shudder dragged Sanguin triugh the door, and entered a rather big room with a few soccers looking at him. Some seems aggressive, ready to fight him, most seemed frighten. In the end a small woman came forward with clear blue eyes and blond hair. She was one of the soccers who didn't seemed afraid, but neither looked she foolish.

,,I am Aylin, what do you want?"asked the blond woman. It seemed like she was the leader, no one interrupted her and everyone had waited for to start talking.

,,He needs a doctor."pointed Shudder the oblivious out. Knowing that everyone saw the bleeding killer, which was probably why no one had attacked them. A almost unconscious soccers was no threat and the man who was busy carrying around wasn't either.

,,Follow me."commanded the woman him and turned around. A rather courage decision, he could still be dangerous, thought Shudder. But he sure as hell wasn't going to the tell her that. She lead him trough the room in a smaller one were a doctor (Synedoche Shudder guessed) was working on a man with a broken arm.

,,Aylin, who are our guests?"asked Synedoche looking up from her work. Her focus laid on Sanguin who was looking rather dead.

,,Anton Shudder this is...."for a moment Shudder hesitated not wanting to expose Sanguins identity as a killer. After all they could be friends or family of one of his victims, maybe they would decline to help a killer.

,,William-Raymond Sanguin."finished Aylin for him, it seemed like she knew the Texan by the way she said it. As if it wasn't only a name to her, but a person she knew, with a character.

,,Lay him on the table."instructed Synedoche him and pointed at said table. Shudder obliged dragging Sanguin, who felt like a already dead corpse to him. To his suprise Aylin helped him dragging Sanguin to the table, fir such a small woman she was pretty strong. With no visible effort she helped lifting the killer on the table.

,,Go out, let me work."commanded Synedoch leaning over Sanguin eyeing his wounds, with a professional face. As if she already considered her options in treating him.

,,Come with me."commanded Aylin again and lead him to a small room, nearby. The room was filled with books and seemed like a waiting room, clean and tidy with some chairs.

,,What are you doing here?"asked Aylin, to Shudder it didn't seemed like a polite question. No, this was a interrogation to find out if he could be dangerous in any way. She asked that while she looked trough the books, picking some out. Leaving some books standing there.

,,I am here to fight Darquess, you?"asked Shudder eyeing the small woman for the first time probably. Even trough she wasn't tall, she was definitely fit, with muscles and a way of moving like a cat.

A fighter, thought Shudder as he watched her, there was somethingh about her that made him think of a predator. Like a vpir, but she couldn't be one, she wasn't graceful like them, it was more....naturally. 

,,I see you noticed."muttered Aylin taking three books and laying them on a chair, sitting down opposite of Shudder. Feeling rather ridiculous Shudder sat down too.

,,What exactly, did I noticed?"asked Shudder, feeling like he couldn't put his finger on it, but as if it was on the tip off his tongue.

,,Your a gist master, aren't you?"asked Aylin lookig at him strangely.

,,I am."confirmed Shudder not able to tell what this change of theme was about.

,,Well, I am a skin changer or a wer cougar if you want."explained Aylin, looking at him with blue eyes, waiting for an reaction.

,,So you can change into a cougar?"asked Shudder, feeling a littel disappointed. In comparison to an elemental or any alchemist this was an......disappointment.

,,Don't look so disappointed, I would always be rather a cougar than an element or an alchemist."answered Aylin with a littel smile. She didn't seemed insulted by his disappointment. Maybe she had seen it more than once and adored to it or she really felt that great about it. Maybe both.

,,Why?"asked Shudder. He knew that sometimes your magic chose you and not you your magic. It had been so for him and he still felt awful about it.

,,I am free to go where I go. As a cougar you can run free, we are one of the species who are almost everywhere home. And a cougar can be alone and she doesn't mind. Neither do I need man nor children."explained Aylin and she seemed really content.

,,You have never wanted a man or a child?"asked Shudder. Maybe he was beeing old Schilling but he wanted somone to live with. Even trough children would have to be adopted, which was difficult in the society of mages.

,,I had once or twice, but I can live with both or none at all. Don't get me wrong I believe that having a child is great, but it isn't my goal in life. It doesn't defines me."answered Aylin.

Slowly Shudder understood. Even trough Aylin looked like twenty she must be old. Not as old as he had guessed, which would have been around eighty, but more like two hundred years old.

,,You are older then a hundred years, aren't you?"asked Dhudder, suprised Aylin looked so young. Maybe it had to do something with her magic.

,,We fought in the same war."replied Aylin, which made Shudder widen his eyes in suprise. She was indeed old.

,,Is that why you don't want to define your role over children and a husband?"asked Shudder then.

,,Indeed, I grew up as a cougar. Wild and free, my own master. Coming into a society that only wanted me as a mother obeying a man as if he was my master.....it was awful."agreed Aylin. Shudder understood her then and felt himself nodded in agreement.

,,I am finished with your friend, you can go and take to him."interrupted Synedoche them.

.........

,,You need my help to kill Darquesse."stated Erskine as a matter of fact. With a calm voice and a body language that implied strength and authority. Only his golden eyes betrayed him, they were filled with fear.

,,Not really and it is not your place to ask for anything."snapped Dexter, trying to kill Erskine with glaring daggers at him. Skulldugery was the one holding a gun at Erskines temple, making sure the supreme Mage wouldn't try any tricks.

,,You still need me."insisted Erskine.

,,He's right."muttered Skulldugery, taking the gun of Erskines temple.

,,Skull...."began Saracen.

,,No, he's right, we need his help."decided Skulldugery.

................

,,You are awake." Looking up Sanguin saw a face with dark brown eyes, black hair and an.......concered expression?

,,Shudder?"asked Sanguin feeling rather faint and exhausted. Slowly he remebered Shudder dragging him here, the doctor and then......nothingh.

,,You can call me Anton, after all your ruined my suit."muttered Shudder raising an eyebrow. Only then noticed Sanghin the blood at Shudders suit making it look like somone covered it with tomato sauce.

,,Sorry."apologised Sanguin, feeling a littel bad for having done it. A suprise to him, most if the time he didn't cared how he affected other humans.

,,No problem, you still saved my life.  
Why?"asked Shudder then.  
Feeling rather stupid for only asking now.

,,I had a dream."answered Sanguin feeling unable to explain what happened.

,,A dream?"asked Shudder in disbelief.

,,A dream."

.............

,,I need to go."demanded Sanguin standing up from the table.

,,You shouldn't."said Synedoche and Shudder in unison.  
Before they could anything, the killer stood even trough he looked like he wasn't going to stand for long.

,,Ihave to make sure Tanith is alright."mutteredSanguin and while he said the earth cracked open and he vanished, before Shudder could stop him.

,,Dam it."cursed Shudder getting up and trying to figure out what to do know.

,,Don't worry we will find him."calmed Aylin him down. She didn't seemed really worried, already focused at the plan ,,get Sanguin back and kick his ass for going at all,,  
Shudder liked that plan.

,,How?"asked Shudder.

,,I am a cougar remember? I am the born hunter."

............

When Tanith opened her eyes everything hurt. Her vocal cords, her throat , her stomach, every organ it seemed.

,,Waking up princess?"asked a voice with a thick southern accent.

,,What are you doing here?"snapped Tanith opening her eyes and looking in the face if Sanguin.  
Great, she thought, I got kidnapped by a psychopath.

,,I am her to save you."replayed Sanguin, only then she noticed his miserable state.  
It seemed like someone, tried to kill him, and even trough it was unsuccessful it made Sanguin look half dead.  
She hoped it had been Ghastly.

,,Here to save me? don't lie. You are the one who kidnapped me in the first place."snapped Tanith. Confused by the fact that he even tried to lie she looked around.  
It seemed like she was in a cave.

,,I didn't, I'm here to save you Tan."replied Sanguin looking incredibly sad at her, as if she was the evil one.

,,You talk like we are....friends."realised Tanith then looking supriesd at the killer.  
Not once he had called her Tan before, it was a nickname friends used, but not her enemies.

,,Do you remeber the remnants?  
One of them cought you and your were out for a few years .......but then Darquess came and ripped it out if you.  
It seems like Darquesse is Valkyries true name and currently her true name is using Valkyries reflection....."began Sanguin to explain, in a way that explained nothingh.

,,And when I had a remant in me, we were friends?"asked Tanith disbelieving.  
She couldn't ever imagine dating somone like Sanguin, she was trigh with the bad boys.  
For her they were finished.

,,Kind of we....dated."replied Sanguin, that was when Tanith threw her head back and laughed.

,,I would never dare you, I have standards."pointed Tanitg out to Sanguin, who blushed deeply and looked angry at her.

,,Well maybe your standard lowered themself, but we dated."snapped Sanguin, with his face flushed and hurt in his voice.

,,Let me get you out off this handcuffs and your free to go."muttered Sanguin sulking, looking like he wanted it to be over and reached out to her.

,,If you touch me, I will brake your hand."warned Tanith him then.  
Not willingly to trust him, not without being able to know if he lied.

,,Look princess, either you let me help or you get killed by Vincent foe and his biker gang.  
You killed Mercy a friend if them and they want your head.  
So let me help or die, your choice."snapped Sanguin.

....

A littel time later Tanith walked over the earth with her sword on her side.  
I dated Sanguin, it seemed like a joke to her.  
She would never dare Sanguin, she HAD standard, after all.  
But here she was walking over the surface and Sanguin hadn't harmed her, so at least he seemed to like her enough to not kill her.  
So maybe there was some truth in it.  
But right now she needed to go to the Sanctuary.

Vakyrie stil needed her.

.....

Flowing Aylin was a strange experience, she walked in her graceful way, not explaining anything.  
As Shudder watched her, he got the feeling that he was watching a cougar instead of a woman and maybe he was right with that.

Her way of moving had become more predator like and she made no sound while she walked, like a real predator.

In the end she lead him out of the city were the roads lead to the world of the mortals.

,,What does he want out there?"asked Aylin, looking confused and stopped.

,,Tanith I guess, he always follows her."muttered Shudder, feeling like he had been left behind.  
Out of a reason Shudder didn't knew he was angry at Sanguin fir leaving him for Tanith.

,,Well then back in the city."muttered Aylin turning around suddenly.

,,Why?"asked Shudder confysed.  
After all Sanguin was apparently out of the city and clearly not in the city.

,,You said he follows Tanith and Tanith will go and help with the Darquesse problem.  
Instead of trying to follow him, we will be were he us going to be."explained Aylin gesturing for him to follow her.

She clearly is an experienced hunter, thought Shudder following her again.  
But I am too, experienced in this, so why didn't I thought of this?, questioned Shudder himself, disappointed with himself.

.............

,,Everyone ready?" asked Skulldugery looking at the group before him.  
Almost all of the dead man, minus Shudder, who still missed and the really dead ones.  
But of course that wasn't the only reason why this weren't the dead man anymore.  
No, they had been betrayed of one of their on, they weren't a group anymore, you could trust your life with.

,,Ready."replied everyone or nodded.  
While Skulldugery let his gaze wander he saw too man and woman, who weren't dead man.  
Tanith, Aurora, the monster hunter and so on.  
Maybe there was still hope, after all clearly not one of them would be a traitor too.......

...........

The white Cleaver again.  
She supposed somehow that was destiny or fate.  
All in all it seemed right that they were here again, enemies again.

Kind of a circle, it seemed thought Tanith preparing herself for a rather exhausting fight.

If she had to be honest, she knew that this was probably her death sentence.  
The first time she met she barely escaped with her life, now no one would come and help her.  
There wouldn't be any necromers helping her out again.  
Maybe this was the end l.  
She could live with that.

Her live had been long enough and she had spent all her life young and strong.  
It just seemed fair that she wouldn't live for centuries and her live would be longer than a normal mortals one.

The Cleaver began sprinting towards her, his scythe seeming deathly to her.  
He was her death.  
Maybe this was karma, thought Tanith, thinking of all the bad she had done as a woman possed from a remant.  
Or this was the way of the universum making therapy for her youth killing people.

At least Ghastly lived, thought Tanith looking at the Cleaver, who was coming nearer every second.  
In a short amount if time he would be here and then he would kill her.  
She deserved it.  
Even trigh she longed to go on a date with Ghastly.  
But Ghastly deserved better, he deserved a woman who hadn't killed like her.  
A woman that hadn't been possed by a remant and tortured him with beeing together with a texan psychopath.

She deserved what was coming.

The Cleaver was preparing himself for his first strike, the scythe was in his hands now.  
Breathing out Tanith steadied herself for the first blow. The odds were against her, but she still had to fight.

Then everything went to hell.

She didn't stood a chance.  
Strike after strike the Cleaver threw her way, making her move backwards.  
The only thingh she could do was react to his attacks, there was no way for her to do anything other then defend herself.  
Every attack, every strike, every movement from him was a try to kill her.  
There was no error, no hesitation and he was getting closer at killing her every second.

Soon enough he broke trough her defense and cut her, it was only a minor cut.  
But she knew others would follow.  
They would slow her down, until it wouldn't be a minor cuts she got anymore.  
As soon as she was slow enough she would die.

And she was right.  
Soon the next cut followed, after that came the third.  
A cut to the cheek, one to the stomach, the next to the left shoulder.  
All of them minor, but all of them slowing her down.  
Making her weak.  
Killing her slowly.

Then everything became strange.

First the wall to her left became cracks, then it exploded and Sanguin came out of it.  
Covered with dust and dirt, but still very alive and very, very much still in movement.  
It seemed like the killer hadn't bothered to slow down, while he made his way to the surface.  
That was why he crashed into the Cleaver and pushed him aside.

For a moment everything seemed to be still.  
Both her and the Cleaver seemed to think ,,What the hell just happend?,,.  
Then the time moved on.  
Suddenly there was a straight razor in Sanguins hand and he attacked the Cleaver, which countered with dodging it.

Hit for hit, strike for strike, punch for punch, attack for attack, movement for movement the killer was losing.  
Tanith could see it in the way he had to gritted his jaw at sudden movements, she saw it in the way he was slowed down.  
He was still hurt.  
Still he fighted, hit for hit, strike for strike, punch for punch, attack for attack, movement for movement, he fighted.

,,Go."yelled the killer over to her, but Tanith hesitated.

She knew she couldn't help the killer, there wasn't enough place for the two of them to fight together.  
But to leave him felt.....wrong.

,,Don't let me die for nothingh."yelled the Texan.

That made her break her frozen state and she ran.  
Ran away from this fight.  
Ran away from the killer who was saving her away.

The killer smiled at the Cleaver l, knowing he had lost and win at the same time.  
Maybe he would die, but Tanith would live.  
A life for a life.  
It seemed fair.

...........

The end was coming Erskine could see it.  
They were winning, Darquesse was losing and they were winning.  
Sensitivies were in a circle around Darquess doing there part of the plan.  
Soon Darquess would be gone and Erskine would be too.  
Maybe he would be hunted and shunned for the rest of his life but he wouldn't stopp running.  
The alternative was to bad.

Turning around Erskine began to walk, first slowly the faster.  
Somewhere out there he would hide, as far away as he could from any dead man.  
As far way as possible from his guilt.  
Not that he really could escape it, it would come to him in his nightmares, it would always be there.  
As soon as he slowed down, as soon as he had time to think....it would be there.  
Haunting him.

,,You aren't getting away this easily."interrupted a cold voice his thoughts.

And there he was again, the man with the cold, cold eyes.

,,Leave me in peace, Hopeless."snapped Erskine, not bothering to turn around.

,,No."refused Hopeless ,,you deserve to pay."

,,You can't make me. Your just a ghost, something left after you died."stayed Erskine as a matter of fact, ignoring the actually dead, dead man.

,,I may be a ghost, but I can still five you somethingh.), Erskine.  
If you want you could call it.....a gift, I guess.  
I personally prefer to call it a cusre."muttered Hopeless walking next to Erskine now.

,,I don't know what you're talking about."snapped Erskine impatient.

,,Soon you will."promised Hopeless and with that he laid a hand on Erskines shoulder.  
Somethingh cold and lonely shifted overgrom Hopeless to Erskine.

,,Enjoy it."muttered Hopeless in his ear.

,,What is it?"asked Erskine, while the coldness spread trough his body into every cell of his body.

,,My magic, I suppose.  
The 'gift' to feel every pain someone did or received."muttered Hopeless and then he vanished.

,,No. Take it back."yelled Erskine, but he was left unanswered.

Slowly the coldness in his body made place for the pain.  
Not his, but the one of his friends.

He could feel how it was to be an outsider, judged for the way to you looked.  
His ears heard the jokes, insults and breaths thrown at a young Ghastly.  
Above all he felt utterly lonley.  
Then came the physical pain to him, over the tears.  
Getting hit by his classmates, get punched, later came the hitting back.

But it wasn't only Ghastlys pain anymore.  
Soon another pain joined him.  
He felt hungry and he fought on the streets, always trying to get some food and shelter.  
Dexter.

The next pain he felt was the pain of.....losing your wife, your child.  
But not only that, soon he felt thousands of death, deaths he had done.  
Or rather Lord Ville.

,,Skulldugery is Lord Ville."whispered Erskine, then he screamed, while the next pain hit him, like a train.

Saracen.  
His pain was lonely and empty. As Saracen must feel when he left the woman and man behind he slept with.  
Unable to commit.

Screaming Erskune threw his head back.

After that followed the traeson.  
The pain of beeing lead into a trap by a friend.  
Somone you trusted, someone you loved.  
Feeling utterly helpless, utterly destroyed.  
Erskines heart shattered at that.  
Tears ran down his cheeks and he closed his eyes.

A cold feeling settled itself in his throat and he swallowed hard.

He had done this.  
Screaming and crying at the same time, Erskine fell to his knees.

...........

Blood filled his throat it soaked his suit and it changed the colour if the floor, making it seem all red.  
He was dying but Sanguin still smiled.  
He had done it, he had saved a life.  
Only once, but it counted still.

,,Searching for a fight?"asked suddenly the voice of a woman Sanguin knew well .  
Or at least had once known well.  
Aylin.

,,Well if you want trouble, come and get it."announced Aylin as she liked to did.  
Headstrong and so stupidly brave.

Sanguin could hear and see the Cleaver leave in his graceful way.  
But not as graceful as Aylin, not as wild as her either, or as headstrong as her.  
But would all that save her, or would she die?

,,Your an idiot."muttered another similar voice to him and a familiar face came into his sight.  
Dark brown eyes, black hair and an grown in the face.

,,I am."agreed Sanguin, blood coming out of his mouth as he did so.

,,Don't talk."demanded Shudder, while he tried to stopp the blood flow with his hands.  
,,Synedoche will be here any minute."promised Shudder, but his voice was shaken.

,,You haven't even asked her to come, have you?"asked Sanguin.  
Knowing that Shudder probably just followed Aylin, who lead him to Sanguin.  
There wouldn't be a Synedoche saving him.  
He would die.  
Now.  
Maybe it was fate.

,,Please, don't die."asked Shudder and ut seemed like there were tears in his eyes.

,,I'm sorry."muttered Sanguin, then he died.  
The world faded and the killers heart stopped.

.............

,,I can't live like this."screamed Erskien at the sky, pain running trough ever blood stream he possed.  
Filling him.

,,Then don't."stated Hopeless, as if it was as easy as this!, thought Erskine.

,,Go in the accelerator, do something good and I promise you'll never feel this pain again."promised Hopeless, looking at him sadly.

,,You swear?"asked Erskine, hope shimmering in his eyes.

,,Yes, I swear."

,,Let's go."

............

,,We won."muttered Dexter.

,,But at what price?"asked Gracoous, while he helped an injured Donegan, looking at the place were a wall had been dropped at Saracen.

Darquess was gone, but they were left with destruction, pain, corpses, ash and dust.

......

Shudder couldn't believe that he hold a corpse into his arms. Still warm, but soon going to be cold.  
Never had he imagined it would be feel this bad to lose the killer to death, but it dead.  
It hurt incredibly.

,,We promised him, he would live."told him a so familiar voice.

,,Lar? What do you mean?"asked Shudder looking at his dead love.

Smiling sadly his dead love looked him in the eyes.

,,When your dead you see the future.... I couldn't let you die Anton I couldn't.....  
So I and Hopeless tried to change the future and here you are....alive."muttered Larrkin looking sadly at his dead love.

,,So you succeed."realised Shudder, but still felt empty at that thought, after all Larrkin was dead.  
Sanguin was dead.  
And he was alive.  
It seemed bitter to him.

,,I did, but not fully. I have a promise to fulfill."axolsoned Larrkin.  
Then he sighed and laid his hands on Sanguins chest and smiled one last time at his dead love.

,,I love you Anton, I'll always love you."promised Larrkin then he vanished before Shudders eyes.  
Left him alone.  
Again.

Suddenly Sanguin opened his eye holes and took a deep breath.

,,Hi Anton."greeted him Sanguin, but it was Larrkin.  
His love, the man he had missed all this years.  
Smiling Anton leaned forward and kissed him.  
His hear seemed to dance, his whole body filled with positive energy.   
All he wanted to do was kiss his love.  
His living love.

..........

Getting in the accelerator wasn't that hard.  
It even seemed too easy, but Erskine was in no condition to argue.  
Pain filled him, made him srceam, made him weep and cry.  
It made him wanting to die.

,,Go."  
Turning around looked Erskine at the man with the cold, cold eyes.  
These eyes were fir once filled with warmth, pain and longing.

,,You still l love ne, don't you?"asked Erskine smiling sadly and pained.  
His golden eyes were exhausted, but filled with a littel warmth at the thought.

,,I always will love you."promised Hopeless.

Erskine only nodded and walked into the accelerator, breathing out and made himself ready.

Turning around Erskine looked at Hopeless.  
At the man with the cold, cold eyes.  
The man who always felt thus incredibly pain, but still walked around.  
Still smiled once in a while.  
Erskine looked at the man with the endless big heart and the strength, Erskine lacked.

,,Your to good to love me."realised Erskine, before he was gone.

............

,,Darquesse is gone."muttered Valkyrie, but somehow it didn't made her feel much better.

,,She is."agreed Skulldugery, looking at her softly.  
Somethingh he didn't do often.

,,I need time.''

,,Of course."saud the Skeleton, nodding understanding.

,,No, you don't. I need time away from Ireland from this."replied Valkyrie.  
She looked exhausted, half dead.

,,Then go. Life your life. Recover and when your ready come back to me."said the detective.  
His soft voice warm and understanding.

Valkyrie singled sadly, then she stood up and left.  
She had a plane to catch.

The Skeleton didn't moved, just sat there in moving.  
He had to wait.

She would come back.  
Just not yet.

...........

It felt so familiar to kiss him and strange too.  
The lips were Sanguin, but the way they moved, the arms around Anton.  
They were Larrkin.

Slowly he deepens the kiss, tongue came into the kiss and both off them sighed.  
Smiling Anton moved his arms too, settled them left and right from Larrkin.  
Larrkin hands weren't doing such innocent things,they slipped slowly under Shudders suit.

,,Impatient love?"asked Shudder grinning, breaking the kiss.

,,Very."agreed Larrkin, grinning too and kissing him then.

Again they deepened the kiss and Shudder smiled.

..........

The end


End file.
